


Happy Coupling

by CrowSizna



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Arkillo fucking Guy, Fanart, First Time, M/M, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowSizna/pseuds/CrowSizna
Summary: just Guy and Arkillo having fun. Fanart
Relationships: Arkillo/Guy Gardner
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: DCU Rarepair Exchange 2020





	Happy Coupling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowshus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/gifts).



> I was really happy to have an excuse to draw Arkillo/Guy :) Since one of your prompts were first time i went with something softer, especially since i always imagine Arkillo super happy when he gets his hands on Guy. I really hope you like it Snowshus.


End file.
